Twilight Underlings
The 1st half of the decisive fight with Nidhogg, the Personification of Sweltering Heat and Twilight / 炎熱と宵闇の化身, pits players against its Twilight Underlings / 宵闇の眷属. Players are rewarded for the number of defeated pests and the number of times they've fought. It uses raid points and replaces Raid Boss fights while it is going on. Wave Battles Spend raid points to fight the horde descendants. Using more raid points will multiply your rewards, but not raise your attack power. Party 1 will do most of the fighting, whereas parties 2 - 4 will act as support. The overall force of parties 2 - 4 will be added to party 1's max HP. Battles are limited to 5 turns. They have 3 waves of enemies which get progressively stronger at each wave. Every turn follows this sequence. #The support party will act. #Party 1 will act. #Enemies will act. Even if one wave of enemies have been defeated, this sequence will continue onwards. For example, if (action 2) party 1 defeats all enemies, the next wave will come out and (action 3) enemies will act. For party 1, abilities that rely on the turn count will use the turn counter shown at the upper-right of the battle screen. For parties 2-4, abilities always act as though it is turn 1. If you run out of turns, the battle ends in a Draw. Irregardless of how the battle ends, the rewards you get do not change. The type (Slash, Blunt, etc.) of enemies that appear will change at 00:00 each day. Support Ev80-party2_support.jpg|Party 2 acting as support Ev80-swanship_attack.jpg|Swanship attacking Ev80-swanship_protection.jpg|Swanship offering protection Ev80-swanship_heal.jpg|Swanship heal ev80-supporters.jpg|Supporting helpers Before party 1 acts, one of three types of support will occur. One of party 2, 3, or 4 will attack. They have 100% skill activation. A Comrade in Arms will attack. This can be from a friend or a random user's party. They have 100% skill activation. Nazuna will help you using the Swanboat. She will help you in one of three ways. #She will attack all enemies. #She will heal all members of party 1. #She will reduce party 1's damage taken by 50% for 1 turn. Ranking You can see the activity of your friends in the ranking. Up to 30 people are shown. *The result of this ranking does not affect anyone's rewards. *The ranking updates every 10 minutes. Participation Rewards Everytime you participate in a fight against the descendants, you will get one of these rewards at random. If you use more raid points, the rewards will be multiplied. The rewards you get are multiplied by the number of raid points you use. In the example screenshot, the obtained rewards were Gold x1k, Gold x3k, and LC x1. Six RB points were used, so the reward values and number of subjugated pests (seven) were multiplied by six. Rewards For Total Defeats When all players have reached a set number of defeated enemies, a reward will be given out to everyone (irregardless of whether or not they participated in this event). This is a generic list and may not be accurate for a currently running Twilight Underlings event. Raid Boss Replacement Raid Bosses cannot be fought while the Twilight Underlings are fightable. If you encounter an RB in a stage, a yellow banner will appear and you will instantly get the finder rewards that the RB would have given you. Wave Battle Advice Party 1 will be fighting for all turns, so abilities which only activate on the first turn such as those owned by Dendrobium or Anthurium are poorly suited for this. Similarly, all abilities that affect the enemies, like decreasing attack power or increasing the miss rate, only affect the first wave of enemies, so all forms of debuffing are useless. Evasion is still reasonably effective even though the last wave will likely put your characters at the lowered-evasion turn mark. However, protecting the evader with debuffs will not work, and the last wave has enemies that use multi-target skills often, so the usual strategy of Evade + Provoke does not help. Instead, Weakness Damage is probably the best promotional ability to use. Helper parties and parties 2-4 get the opposite treatment. Because they always act like it is currently turn 1, abilities that boost attack on the first turn or guarantee acting twice on the first turn will always activate. These supporters also get 100% skill rate, so Dendrobium and Hare's Tail Grass will always use 2 skills without any skill boosting assistance. But as a result of having 100% skill rate, skill rate boosting abilities are useless in these parties. The following sample helper party has 5 Blunt members thanks to Burning Bush and uses the 100% skill rate to make the most out of the skills of Hare's Tail Grass, Edelweiss (New Year), and Peach Blossom. For composing party 1 or your helper party, you should aim to target the weakness of the day's waves of enemies. Don't forget that some characters have abilities to add weaknesses such as Money Tree and Madagascar Periwinkle. If you find yourself unable to compose a full team of the proper type, a team focusing on critical hit rate can act as a substitute if your crit rate can extremely high (max is 80%). Critical hits deal 1.5x damage just like hitting an enemy's weakness. The downside is that reaching the max assumes you have many 6* crit-oriented characters available, which is probably even less likely than having a team targeting some typing. The following reference crit-oriented party reaches 75% crit rate and has 3 characters with Blunt typing thanks to Burning Bush. Category:Guide